Dayu
Dayu is one of Master Xandred's two followers, a female who plays a shamisen. She is a supporting antagonist in Power Rangers: Samurai and a major antagonist in Super Samurai. She was voiced by Kate Elliott. History Past Prior to her service to Xandred, Dayu was once a woman named Dahlia, recently married to the man known as Deker. On the night of their wedding the two presented each other with gifts; a Katana for Deker and a decorated guitar for Dalia. Sometime in the night a fire broke out in their home while Dalia (and presumably Deker) were asleep, when Dalia woke to find their bedroom burning, Deker was nowhere to be found. The couple managed to escape the house, but Deker was severely injured. In a moment of desperation she called out for help and summoned the "King of the Nighloks". The shadowed Nighlok agreed to save Deker, but at the expense of Dalia's soul. She agreed to his terms and was tricked soon thereafter, the Nighlok turned them both into Nighloks and wiped Deker of his memory. Upon Deker's revival and immediate transformation into his Nighlok half, he vanished, leaving Dalia behind. Its assumed that Dalia joined Xandred shortly afterward and became known as Dayu. Serving Xandred As a half-Nighlok, Dayu serves as one of the two generals working at Xandred's side to fight against the Samurai Rangers, yet she is embittered by her time in the Netherworld. Dayu still clings to the memory of her mortal life and her relationship with Deker, despite that he has no memory of their life together. She primarily regrets "cursing" him as a Nighlok with the unquenchable desire for the "ultimate duel". On one occasion, she attempted to use the tears of newlywed brides to flood the Sanzu River and recreate her wedding dress, only to be foiled by the Samurai Rangers (Mia and Emily in particular). She is skilled in battle, lasting long enough against the Rangers until Jayden prepared to attack her with the Fire Smasher. It was there that she was rescued and forced to retreat by Deker, who intervened in the battle upon finding the opponent Uramasa (his Katana) was seeking. She thanks him for saving her life and inquires why he wishes to fight the Red Ranger, to which he answers he is "cursed to satisfy this urge" for the ultimate duel and nothing else was important, not even his past life. Leaving Xandred When visiting The Tengen Gate, Mia and Kevin were told of the old folktale about a woman who made a deal with the King of the Nihloks to save her beloved and was tricked, foreshadowing the fate of Dayu and Deker. When Xandred damaged her Harmonium, Dayu fled the ship, intending not to return. She attacked a guitarist performing for the public, intending to use him to repair her weapon. This incites a battle between her and Mia, who happened to be passing by when she attacked. Xandred sends Rhinosnorus after Dayu, the monster blasts them with a sleeping spell and the two are sent into the dream world where Dayu's past life is revealed to the Pink Samurai Ranger. Personality Dayu is overconfident, callous, egotistical, monstrous, and arrogant. For the most part, Dayu keeps mostly to herself, interacting with Octoroo and Xandred only when necessary or spoken to. She has her share of insecurities, as well as a tragic story, as she was sadistically cursed into a monster by the heartless deal maker Serrator, who also cursed her dear husband Deker into a monster as a means of saving his life. which make her one of the most sympathetic villains within the Power Rangers franchise. Powers and Abilties Dayu's guitar, also known as the "Harmonium" serves as her primary weapon, the headstock of the instrument conceals a short sword, with the headstock acting as its hilt. Navigation Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Remorseful Category:In Love Category:Pawns Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Deceased Category:Insecure Category:Suicidal Category:Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Fighters Category:Egotist Category:Scapegoat Category:Honorable Category:Protective Category:Misanthropes Category:Misandrists Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Greedy Category:Supervillains Category:Provoker Category:Monsters Category:Cowards